A Nemi & Jelena Story Episode 69 Season 3
by NemiAndJelenaOfficial
Summary: Episode 69


Uncontrollably frightened inside & out, Nick was waiting for any news down at LAPD(Los Angles Police Department).

Waiting in Investigator Ross' office was torture for Nick.

He couldn't sit still;he wanted to search every inch of L.A. just to bring Demi safe back home.

Before he knew it, beads of sweat began to drip all over his face.

Investigator Ross:Would it be better if you stepped outside,son? He eyed him thoughtfully with a hint of weirdness.

Nick:No,It wouldn't. Nothing can make things better! What am I gonna do out there anyways?!Just stand there with these stupid crutches!?

He snapped. He angrily knocked off the crutches to the floor that was leaning against the chair.

Nick glowered as he bowed his head back down with agony. He felt useless & pathetic.

Investigator Ross:It'll be fine,.If you really want to help...you can put up posters & hand out flyers.

Nick's face got a shade lighter.

Investigator Ross:Feel free to use our visitor computers. Our printer is finally up & working.

Nick's head nodded slowly. He gave out a huge,tired sigh.

Nick:I'm sorry...I just--

Investigator Ross:Perfectly understandable. No need for an apology.

The investigator stood up from his desk & picked up his crutches from the ground.

Investigator Ross: You'd be the first to know any news,you have my word.

He handed him his crutches & sat back down at his desk.

Nick got up on his feet with the "stupid" crutches under his arms.

Nick:Thank you again.

He left the office & sat at an empty computer desk that had a "visitor sign".

Momentarily, Nick hooked up his cell phone to the computer.

Nick easily found a perfect picture of Demi he took just before the flight to England.

He weirdly stared at her

Demi's smile was nonexistent in Nick's world anymore.

W/ Joe & Selena

Because of how distracted they were of each other, Joe & Selena splitted up in the store so they can actually get some shopping done.

Joe was hanging out around the flower section of the store while Selena was still hunting down ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Joe was pretty surprised when he found out the store sells fresh red roses in the middle of winter.

He thought it would be a good center piece of dinner.

He also hoped Selena took her daily allergy pills.

Soon afterwards,

Joe was rampaging on the free samples the store was giving out.

Joe:I'll take four, my friend loves these!

As he walked away, Joe happily threw the free samples down his throat.

He literally did the same routine at every stall until...

he instinctively haulted in place.

Joe:Aww,man...What a perv!

He walked over to the imfamous aisle with a huge smirk.

Joe:I'm not surprised to find you here...in this...section.

He caught his best friend/co-worker, TJ (Taylor Lautner), gawking at the women looking for lingerie behind a bra rack.

Joe: What's up,TJ?

He quickly turned around & was startled by Joe.

TJ:Joe?!I thought you were in England!

They both man-hugged for a second.

Joe:Yeah,but I found _her_. I found _Selena. _She's with me right now.

TJ:Seriously!? Dude! That's awesome! I'm happy for you. Where is she now?

Joe: I unno...We splitted up 20 minutes ago. But yeah, thanks. What have you been up to?

TJ: You know the usual. I'm surprised you're askin'.

TJ shrugged & went back to checking out girls secretly.

Joe laughed as he ignored the girls who were actually interested in Joe instead of TJ.

Joe:So you have a day off?

TJ:Yup, but hey- Did _they tell you if you're going or not?_

_Joe:Yes...__They_ called me but they don't know the exact date.

TJ:Aw,Dude...sorry about the news. How many times have you been drafted anyways..I've lost count.

Joe: This is the...third.

TJ:That's gotta be tough for this "Selena" girl. Does she know yet?

Joe:No...She dosen't even know what I do for a living. It'd be best if you don't bring up the subject around her.

TJ:Oh,yeah,of course. OH-DUDE!

He yanked Joe infront of him so Joe can see his perfect view.

TJ:Look at that chic over ther...Damn...I'd hit that...

For a about 10 seconds of staring & TJ's perverted sayings, Joe finally figured out who TJ was all over.

It was Selena.

Joe:Dude!You freakin' sicko--That's SELENA! **She's mine! **

TJ:Really?...Oh..sorry..

The two were fighting & whisper shouting behind a rack of bras.

TJ:But,damn...you know how to pick em,huh? She is FINE. Is she good in bed?

Joe gave him a disgusted look.

Joe: You know it's not all about sex & whatever else that's in your dirty mind. It's more than that. You wouldn't know.

TJ:Seriously,man..don't wanna hear your "love" speech right now. Live a little.

Joe:Come on let's go, before she sees us.

TJ:Too late.

As he looked up,Selena & Joe's eyes met.

She nodded sideways with unsurprising disappointment as she walked closer & closer to Joe.

Joe:I'm dead.

TJ loudly cracked up which made Selena walk faster

Joe:Well,see ya later, TJ!

Joe tried to break for it but TJ yanked him back beside him

Selena glared at Joe with her arms folded across her chest.

Joe:Hey,Selena...

Joe tried to look as causal as possible next to the rack of bras.

Selena:Care to explain?

Joe:I swear,It's not what you think...We were just talking..

Joe nudged TJ in the ribs giving a signal to help him out.

Selena:You are?

TJ:Taylor Lautner but I go by TJ...You're Selena...Nice to finally meet you.

TJ gracefully grabbed her hand & lightly kissed it.

Selena:Nice meeting you _here._

She cocked her head to the side to continue glaring at Joe.

TJ:Look,this isn't Joe's idea. He just found me here checking out girls. _Trust me_, he never laid an eye on any girl but you & what thong you were buying.

TJ gave out another loud bellow.

Selena:Oh,really?...Is that true Joe?

Joe's cheeks flushed with light shades of red.

Joe shyly looked away from Selena's gaze.

Selena:Well then,we better get going.

Joe was surprised how Selena just let the subject fly by.

TJ:Where are ya two going?

Selena:We're having a real dinner at Joe's house. You wanna come?

TJ:Oh,no,no,no...I don't wanna be a third wheel.

Selena:You sure?

TJ:Surer than sure.

Selena:All right, Cmon',Joe.

She passed TJ to get to Joe's side & immediately saw the roses.

Selena cutely sneezed out of nowhere.

Joe:I'm sorry...I thought you took your pills.

Selena:No,I'm fine. I brought them with me in case.

Joe:You sure? We can get--

Selena:It's all right, Joe. Let's go. Bye TJ.

TJ:Bye,guys. Hope you have fun _all night._

Joe glowered at TJ as they walked away.

W/ Demi

The performer:You're Demi. You're DEMI LOVATO.

His expression was like he was star struck or something.

The performer:I'm a HUGE fan. You're such an amazing artist! I can't believe we actually met! What're you doing here anyways?!

Demi was so confused she couldn't take it anymore.

Because of all of the drama for the past month, Demi totally forgot she was a solo artist 5 years ago.

The performer:Oh,my fault. I'm sorry,I sound like a complete stalker. _I'm David. David Archuleta._


End file.
